


隐晦秘密

by skkin



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkin/pseuds/skkin
Summary: ⚠️文笔超烂，甚至可能会有bug⚠️18R，未成年人请斟酌⚠️搞rps，不喜勿入⚠️再看一遍warning，不想看就别看，看了就不要骂人谢谢





	隐晦秘密

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️文笔超烂，甚至可能会有bug  
> ⚠️18R，未成年人请斟酌  
> ⚠️搞rps，不喜勿入  
> ⚠️再看一遍warning，不想看就别看，看了就不要骂人谢谢

1.

 

大概从宴会开始不久之后，我就认出了他。

 

在这里碰到他我一点也不意外，毕竟这里有不少娱乐圈人士。  
他叫白宇，我看过他演的戏，因为我的前女友是他的粉丝。没分手之前，前女友总在我耳边叨叨他，说他演技多么好，人又多可爱，搞得我总有一种被戴了绿帽的错觉。

当我后来开始主动关注他时，我从他身上嗅到一种诱人气息，他总是像一只猫一样，懒懒的，跟别的男演员讲话时总是叫哥哥，有股撒娇意味。  
不涂口红就殷红丰满的嘴唇，纤细的腰身，都教人想要征服他，欺负他。

我又从他身边擦肩而过。

这时的他穿着一套银灰色西服，将纤细地过分的身体包裹住，修长的腿显露无遗。

他端着一杯酒与旁边人攀谈，笑得爽朗又矜持，眼睛弯成可爱的弧度，手抬起来捂住脸，我记得她说过的，这叫“小猫洗脸”。

 

我不由得多看了两眼，却发现了身边一个男人微妙的动作。

那个男人似乎也是一个年轻演员，长相英俊。但是此刻他的动作有些下流。

他把自己的手放在了白宇腰间，甚至在腰间游走，时不时轻捏一把白宇的臀肉。他在干什么？我心里顿时产生一种不妙的想法……

但是白宇很快把游走在自己的腰间的手拿开，并且微微挑眉向那个男人说了什么，我并没有听清。

我只瞥见白宇略带嫌弃的眼光回头看了眼那个男人，那个男人肩膀一颤，似乎是笑了。

啊，看来只是朋友的玩笑么？

不，好像又不是的，大厅的灯光有些刺眼，却让我清楚得看到，白宇的耳朵根分明红了。

 

我心里腾升起一种不悦和烦躁的感觉，这算什么，大庭广众之下与别的男人调情么？

不过，仔细一想也是，像他这样的小猫儿有人忌惮也不奇怪，对吗？

说不定他早就被男人狠狠疼爱过了吧，被西服三件套包裹住的，也许是一副成熟又青涩的身体说不定。

我脑海中突然闪过他嫣红丰满的唇，跟身体其他部位不同的肥软屁股。

我突然有些口干舌燥起来。

 

2.

 

之后我又很快见到了白宇和那个男人，但没想到是在这样的情形。

狭小的储物间里光线昏暗暧昧，传来一阵衣服摩擦的声音。

“啊…不…哥哥，不要在这里…”

那个男人却置若罔闻，语气里带着一股宠溺，内容却很强硬，“小白，我们好久没见了，哥哥现在就想在这里做一次，好不好？”

“不……”

“唔…呜唔……” 白宇的嘴仿佛被堵住了，房间里穿出一阵缠绵的声音。

他们在接吻。

果然我的猜想没有错，两人原来就是那种关系，我心里突然翻起一股酸意。

我想起刚刚听到的对话，“做爱”？这里吗？

当我意识到什么的时候，我身体被一层鸡皮疙瘩覆盖，但是我又不自觉靠近房门。

呵呵，玩的还挺开啊。  
不过，这里一般没有人会来，可是连门也不锁也太大意了吧？

我投过虚掩的门，看到令我喉头一紧的景象。

白宇的西装裤已经被褪下，露出修长白皙的双腿，那不是一双女人的腿，但是却令我性欲高涨。

我看见他坐在高大的箱子上，双腿缠在男人腰侧，上衣的衬衫半解，当喉结被男人咬住的时候，他的脖子猛地向后仰起，露出漂亮的天鹅颈。

“呃啊……哥哥，轻点啊”

男人继续往下舔捻，力度不轻，仿佛要将怀里人拆入腹中一样。

胸口的乳头被男人含入时，他本就瘦弱的身体轻颤起来，像秋日的落叶一样，在空气中瑟瑟发抖。

“啊啊…哥哥不要光舔那里了……嗯…下面……”

“好啦，哥哥会尽快的。”

“都怪小白的乳头粉粉嫩嫩的，太可爱了，想再含一会儿……”

男人将头埋在白宇的胸口奋力耕耘，手却伸到白宇身下，玩弄着白宇的性器。白宇的腰开始微微扭动，脸上出现迷乱的神情，活像一只可爱的猫。

我感觉我硬了。

男人一边摩擦着白宇的前端，另一只手却开拓起他身后的甬道。

“呃啊啊啊啊——”

我听到一声高亢又尽力克制的声音。

“是这里吗，小白…”

“啊哈……别……”

“别怕，哥哥会让你很舒服的。”

白宇害羞地闭上了眼睛。

由于角度，我看不清白宇的后穴是怎样含着男人的手指的，但是靠着空气里传来隐隐的粘腻水渍声，我可以想象到，他的那里一定是紧致湿热的，进去的时候是怎样吸吮着男人的性器，怎样的欲仙欲死。

“噫…哈…”

“呵呵呵，小白分明很喜欢呢，你看都吞进去我三个手指了……”

房间里的水渍声逐渐增大。

白宇的双腿微微痉挛，双眼失神，嘴巴发出咿咿呀呀的低吟，终于射出来了。

“啊，小白光靠我的手指就射了呢，这么久没碰，身体又变敏感了。”

“哥哥，呜……”  
白宇满脸潮红，似乎是禁不住男人言语调戏，手臂挡住眼睛，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

 

男人把自己的裤子解开，把自己早已勃起的粗大性器掏出来，将白宇的双腿拉到自己双肩，对准白宇的后穴，一杆到底。

“嘶啊……”男人发出舒爽的声音。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——呜呜———”

白宇发出一声长长的悲鸣，呜咽着，双手死死地抓着男人健壮的后背，眼泪跟断线珍珠似的噼里啪啦地往下掉。果然那么大的性器还是有些勉强啊。

男人看起来是心疼了，大手抚摸着白宇颤抖的背，一手抚慰着白宇因疼痛瘫软的前端。

等他适应了一会，男人就迫不及待地抽插了起来。

白宇的屁股被男人抓在手里蹂躏，两瓣臀肉被撞得啪啪作响，不停发抖。

他不停地抽抽搭搭，身体开始摇晃起来，一边又不停地喊着，哥哥、哥哥……双手抓着他哥哥的背部，我猜男人的后背一定都是小猫挠出的抓痕。

但男人毫不在意，他现在所有注意只集中身下，那个令他销魂的肛洞。

男人一边挺进着腰，一遍啃食小猫的锁骨，乳头。

身上敏感点不停被进攻，搞得他声音又带上了哭腔。

“呜啊……哈啊……好大……不行了……慢点儿…”虽然说这么说，但是小猫的细腰已经开始了摇摆。

“小白…哈……你舒服吗……”

白宇已经被操地说不出话来，只能不停地摇头，“噫呜呜……求你……”

整个房间充斥着令人脸红心跳的交苒声，水声，和男人的喘息，白宇甜腻的呻吟。

他的臀肉侧面在我面前晃来晃去，哦，他的腰扭地简直比女人还放浪。

我胯下的性器涨的发疼，我简直希望在他身上驰骋的那个男人是我。

“呃哈……呀……啊啊……”

不知操干持续了多久，白宇身体一阵剧烈痉挛，眼睛上翻，身体仿佛为什么的来临造势一样。  
他发出一声压抑的尖叫，两人的腹部染上了白浊，他射了。

男人的动作并没有因此变得和缓，依然大开大合地继续动作。

我终于伸出手，开始缓缓套弄起我肿胀不堪的性器。

 

“呃哈………”  
白宇的眼神已经涣散了，经历了一场极致高潮后，他鲜红的舌头从嘴里微微探出，嘴巴边挂着涎水，看起来淫靡之际。

但男人的动作并没有因为白宇高潮后的不应期而停止。

“哥哥……我不要了……呜呜……”

“可是小白，哥哥还没射啊…”

“唔啊啊……哥哥你快点啊……”他说的可能是快点结束。

男人却故意曲解，“小白小嘴真能吃呢…好哥哥这就快点……”说着，加快了身下的动作。

“啊啊啊啊……呃啊……哈……”  
两人交合处被小猫肠道分泌出的肠液打湿了，发出粘腻交苒声，小猫被操得臀肉发红，淫液四溅，却依然在摇摆着白嫩的屁股。

“啊…哦……小白好棒啊，吸的好紧呐……”男人一边说，一边舔走白宇脸上的泪水。

身下小猫显然已经沉醉于快感之中，哪怕被欺负地满脸泪痕，也不会要逃跑，只会乖乖地承受男人带给他的狂风骤雨，身体抖得像大海中的孤舟，一边求饶，“啊啊……哥哥…慢点…唔…我不行了………”

我感觉我的脚似乎有些发麻，我听着白宇的低吟，手上的动作也越来越快。

“啊啊啊………”  
一声低吼，男人把滚烫的精液射进了白宇的甬道，小猫身体一个激灵，死死咬住牙关，身体向后绽放出美丽的弧度。

“呼…哈……”  
“呃呃…哈……”  
两个人瘫在一起，大口喘息着。小猫的身体失去支撑，直接倒在男人身上。

我的手上也沾上了白浊，我拿出手巾胡乱擦拭着。

我再次抬头的时候，看到那个男人搂着怀里眼睛红肿的白宇，斜眼看着我。

眼神交汇那一刻，男人的眼神，令我头皮有些发麻。

我逃一般地飞快离开了。

 

3.

 

男人早就发现有人在看着他和他的小猫。

他认识那位旁观者，是一个风评不是很好的业内人士，风流成性，男女不忌。

但是出于一种偏执的占有欲和一种小孩子炫耀玩具的心情，他想让那个男人看清楚，究竟小猫是属于谁的。

但是那么久之后偷窥还不离开，这让他有点恼火。

但是这下好了，终于是属于他和小白的二人世界了。

男人把白宇双腿架在腰间，要从后面再次进入他。

“小白，我们再来一次好不好？”

小猫开始求饶，“不要！！……我不想要了呜……”

“再来一次嘛小白，最后一次……好不好？明 天和后 天就不碰你了……”

“呜呜……不……”白宇知道男人肯定是骗人的，男人总是这样说。

男人扶着白宇的腰，就着先前精液的润滑，不是很费力地就进去了。

“啊啊啊啊……哈……我不要了……慢点……呜求你了哥哥……”

小白的肛口边缘被扩张成了薄薄的透明的环，紧紧的咬着男人的性器，随着男人的动作一张一合，边缘被挤出白色的泡沫，发出噗呲噗呲的淫荡交合声。

后入的姿势导致他只能扒着剩下的衣服和箱子边缘，身体无助的被迫摆动着。

可能是前列腺的位置被顶到了，“噫啊啊啊哈……呜呜…”小猫又哭了，甚至被操得打起了嗝。

“咳咳……哈啊………咳咳咳…”小猫突然被口水呛住剧烈地咳嗽起来，男人连忙停止操干，把身下的人翻过来。白宇已经满脸通红，鼻涕涎水占了满脸，身体不住地发抖，上半身全是男人留下的吻痕，咬痕。

男人轻轻拍着白宇的背，抚慰着被欺负惨了的小猫。

“咳咳…咳啊……哈…”

“好了……好了……已经没事了……是哥哥不好……”

“啊哈……呜呜……”

等终于安抚好了小猫，男人又开始了动作，将自己还没有发泄的性器对准身下人的那个湿黏的，熟透了的肿穴。

誓要将对方拆入腹中。


End file.
